Jouchisei
Jouchisei (状地青, Lit; Delta Blues), is a Vampiress from a secluded sect of vampires hidden deep within the Land of Fire that have since gone extinct, making her the last of her sect. Secluded in nature, Jouchisei finds comfort in her guitar, playing a special type of music she named "Delta Blues". Using a special metal tube she keeps on her ring finger, she can create unique tones with her four string guitar that seems to resonate within the Land of Fire. Those who dare interrupt her playing, though, feel the unbridled wrath of her vampiric nature. Though she rarely goes in for the kill, she doesn't hesitate to beat someone within an inch of their life for interrupting her guitar playing in any way. Background Jouchisei was made a vampire twelve hundred years ago when she was attacked by a group of vampires deep in the lands that preceded the Land of Fire. This made her immortal, but also made her susceptible to sunlight and less willing to reveal herself to public faces. Having isolated herself for the better part of a millennium, Jouchisei knew she needed to find something to help keep her sane during her isolation. She so created a guitar forged from different pieces of wood in the shape of a battleaxe. By wrapping tree threading from the long extinct ironwood trees, she created the strings that make of her guitar. By taking some scraps of metal, she melted them down and created a tube that she fits on her ring finger when playing her guitar. Since then, she has played her guitar within the confines of the Land of Fire, content in her style of music that she labelled "Delta Blues". Appearance Jouchisei has an interesting appearance for a vampire. Because of the unique complexion of the vampires she was attacked by, her skin was changed to a violet tone over the course of hundreds of years. Her hair is long, imbued with shades of purple and black. Her eyes have a sense of sincerity to them, colored with a wheat gold color. She commonly wears clothes that were long discarded, usually consisting of torn up pants and a tanktop with a bra underneath. She is almost always wearing a pair of red shin boots. Personality Having lived a millennium in seclusion, Jouchisei is xenophobic by nature and is very introverted. Regardless, she escapes from her xenophobia through the music she plays, which has been described by those who heard it as different and one of a kind, nothing ever heard before in the Land of Fire. Those who interrupt her guitar playing, though, see her more wrathful side, which has been described by those who escaped as thoroughly terrifying, far more horrifying than any demon that could have existed in the Land of Fire. She doesn't believe in living off of the blood of humans, so she instead evolved herself to survive off of the blood of animals to keep her alive. Abilities Jouchisei isn't much of a fighter, more content to just play her guitar all day rather than fight. But those who interrupt her guitar playing in any way get to see what abilities she possesses in full light, which have been described as thoroughly terrifying. Taijutsu Jouchisei's incredible, vampire-enhanced strength allows her to deliver crushing punches and kicks against her targets, which can easily break bones with any well placed strike. Her fighting style is all offense, no defense, since she doesn't have to worry much about getting hurt due to both her immortal nature and the fact that her targets are more likely to run than fight back. Speed Being a vampire, Jouchisei has incredible speed, capable of closing long distances in almost no time at all. This allows her to pin her targets if she doesn't want them escaping just yet. Those who have seen her speed have compared it to the Flying Thunder God Technique, with others saying her speed easily surpasses that. Immortality Being a vampire, Jouchisei never has to worry about aging or taking any damage. Thanks to this, she is capable of using an all out, no defense and all offense fighting style that keeps her opponents running in fear of her raw, wrathful power.